piata_falafandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Sullivan
"Jestem kimś o wiele większym. Jestem wszystkimi tymi, których oni pamiętają, tymi, których kochali, tymi wszystkimi, których znali i wszystkimi, o których tylko słyszeli. Ile osób mieszczę w sobie? Policz gwiazdy. No dalej, oszacuj liczbę ziaren piasku. To właśnie ja. Jestem ludzkością." ~ Cassie. Cassiopeia Marie Sullivan - jest główną bohaterką trylogii “Piąta Fala” autorstwa Ricka Yancey'a. Ona i jej brat jako jedni z nielicznych przeżyli wszystkie cztery fale. Jej matka zginęła podczas 3 fali, ojciec podczas 4 fali. Dołączyła do oddziału 53 i razem walczyli z Przybyszami, przygotowującymi się do Piątej Fali. Cassie jest narratorką we wszystkich trzech książkach. W ekranizacji wciela się w jej rolę Chloë Grace Moretz. Piąta Fala Poznajemy Cassie, gdy jest sama w lesie z karabinem. Zmierza do do opuszczonego magazynu. Gdy tam dociera orientuje się, że ktoś poza nią tam jest. Okazuje się, że to były żołnierz armii. Mężczyzna prosi ją o pomoc. Cassie nie jest pewna tego, czy może mu zaufać, więc kiedy wyciąga zza koszuli rękę, Cassie strzela do niego.Okazuje się jednak, że mężczyzna nie wyciągał broni, lecz krucyfiks. Następnie Cassie wraca do przeszłości i po kolei opisuje poszczególne etapy fal. Gdy dziewczyna pierwszy raz uszłyszała o dziwnym obiekcie latającym na Ziemią nie przejęła się tym. Chodziła do szkoły, spotykała się ze swoją przyjaciółką Lizabeth i dalej wzdychała do Bena Parisha. Pierwsza fala uderzyła, gdy Cassie była w szkole. Zasilanie zostało odłączone, a nieopodal samolot spadł i rozbił się o ziemię. Uczniowie zostali przeniesieni do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie mieli czekać na rodziców. Ona i jej ojciec wracali z powrotem do domu, gdy zobaczyli, jak z ich miejscowego jeziora wydostała się wielka fala, która spowodowała wiele zniszczeń. Później nadeszła wiadomość o olbrzymiej fali tsunami, która zalała wschodnie wybrzeża kraju. Była to druga fala. Podczas trzeciej fali, czyli wirusa rozsianego przez ptaki, matka Cassie zachorowała i zmarła. Pozostała część rodziny wyruszyła szukać schronienia w pobliskich lasach, gdzie podobno zebrała się grupa tych, którzy przeżyli. Po znalezieniu schronienia nadeszła czwarta dala. Obcy wniknęli w ciała ludzi i przejęli nad nimi kontrolę. Kolega Cassie ze szkoły, którego tam spotkała został zabity. Brat dziewczyny został zabrany przez wojsko, a ojciec zastrzelony. Cassie udało się ukryć i uciec. Postanowiła odnaleźć brata. Kiedy była na autostradzie, znalazła świeże zwłoki jakiejś rodziny. Po chwili została postrzelona i sama straciła większość amunicji oddając strzały. Wczołgała się pod samochód. Wiedziała, że zaraz zginie, mimo to próbowała uciec, Odzyskała przytomność w farmie należącej do młodego człowieka imieniem Evan Walker. Jej rany nie były ciężkie, ale nie miała możliwości podróżowania na własną rękę. Musiała być pod czyjąś opieką. Pragnęła dostać się do bazy Wright-Patterson tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Pozwoliła Evanowi iść ze sobą. Podczas podróży Cassie dowiedziała się, że chłopak jest jednym z Przybyszów. Nie chciała mu powtórnie zaufać. Evan wyjaśnił jej, że nie jest ani człowiekiem ani Przybyszem. Wyjawił jej to, co wiedział o Obcych. Wymyślili z Evanem plan odbicia Sama. Udając dziecko bohaterka dostała się do autobusu zawożącego dzieci do obozu. Miała zostać podpięta do Krainy Czarów, ale zabiła lekarkę, która ją obsługiwała. Starała się włamać do systemu i znaleźć swojego brata, którego nigdzie go nie było. Obezwładniła innego żołnierza i ukradła mu mundur, aby poruszać się po bazie. W tym czasie Evan strzelał do żołnierzy na wieżach strażniczych w wyniku czego został włączony alarm. Cassie dowiedziała się, gdzie mają zostać przetransportowane pozostałe dzieci i poszła odszukać brata. Przedarła się przez million twarzy, aż w końcu znalazła Sama. Podczas ucieczki stanął im na drodze jakiś żołnierz, Cassie chciała go zastrzelić, ale Sammy wszedł pomiędzy nich. Okazało się, że to Ben Parish, szkolna miłość Cassie. Razem zaczęli biec w stronę wyjścia. Gdy próbowali uciec zostali złapani. Vosch umieścił Sama na krześle w pomieszczeniu egzekucji, podczas gdy Cassie i Ben byli przesłuchiwani. Nagle pojawił się Evan, który odciął zasilanie i pomógł im uciec. Chłopak zostawił ich niedaleko wyjścia, ale obiecał, że wróci. Cassie, Sam i Ben wspaniali się po schodach, co było utrudnione z powodu rany postrzałowej Bena, jednak udało im się wydostać. Na zewnątrz zgarnął ich Oddział 53 i razem uciekli. Bezkresne Morze Po ucieczce Cassie i Oddział 53 ukrywają się w starym, opuszczonym hotelu. Jest w nim pełno szczurów, które podjadają ich jedzenie, co denerwuje Cassie. Ringer i Cassie nie dogadują się. Cassie chce, żeby wszyscy poczekali na Evana, a potem wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. Ringer nie podziela jej zdania i postanawia sama wyruszać by zwiedzić pobliskie jaskinie. Po pewnym czasie członkowie Oddziału 53 orientują się, że Filiżanka zniknęła. Cassie zaczyna niepokoić się o Ringer. Nadal czeka na Evana. Cassie postanawia pozbyć się szczurów i prosi Bena by spuścił ją windą. Kiedy Cassie dostaje się na dół słyszy z gory dziwne odgłosy. Krzyczy, żeby z powrotem ją wciągnąć, ale nikt nie reaguje. Cassie wchodzi schodami i znajduje Bena na ziemi. Nagle zauważa Evana. Pyta go co się z nim dzieje, ale wszystko co udaje się mu powiedzieć, było słowo "Grace". Evan zostaje przeniesiony do pomieszczenia, gdzie może odpocząć, podczas gdy Cassie i Oddział myślą o tym, co robić. Napięcia siege zenitu, gdy słyszą co jakiś czas helikopter krążący w pobliżu. Ben uważa, że prawdopodbnie Ringer i Filiżanka już nie wrócą i trzeba stąd uciekać. Cassie mówi, że muszą poczekać aż Evan wydobrzeje. Ben próbuje przypomnieć jej, że Evan jest uciszaczem i to wszystko może być pułapką. Stawia jej ultimatum i każe jej wybrać pomiędzy pozostaniem z Evanem a pójściem z nim. Kłótnia zostaje przerwana przez przybycie dziewczynki o imieniu Megan. Sam natychmiast rozpoznaje ją jako dziewczynę poznaną w autobusie. W tym samym czasie budzi się Evan. Informuje ich, że najprawdopodbniej w gardle dziewczynki umieszczono bombę. Ben uważał, że bezpieczniej byłoby ją zabić, gdyż zmniejszy to ryzykowybuchu bomby i zabicia ich wszystkich. Cassie twierdzi, że powinni spróbować wyjąć bombę i uratować jej życie. Zombie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie da rady zabić Megan i zwierza się z tego Cassie. Mówi jej także, że Przybysze popełnili błąd nie zabijając jej pierwszsej. Cassie całuje Zombiego w policzek, a Zombie całuje ją w usta. Następnie Cassie pomga Evanowi wyciągnąć bombę z gardła dziewczynki. Po wielu próbach im się udaje. Nagle hotel atakuje Grace, dziewczyna, która opiekowała się Evanem. Kiedy Grace zdaje sobie sprawę, że Cassie jest człowiekiem, w którym kocha się Evan, zakpiła z niej i pocałowała Evana. Cassie zaatakwoała ją. Wkrótce pojawił się Ben i Pączek, którzy kazali się im ewakuować. Pączkowi nie udało się uciec, został postrzlony przez Grace. Evan wysadził hotel a reszta Oddziału uciekła. Zatrzymali się na pustyni poza miastem. Cassie patrzyła, jak Sam i Megan spali. Zobałya takze, że Dumbo i Ben cicho opłakiwał swego przyjaciela Pąćzka. Wszyscy byli stanie gotowości do walki, gdy coś się usłyszeli. Uspokoili się, gdy zobaczyli, że to był Evan, zraniony, ale jednak żywy. Ostatnia Gwiazda Na początku, Cassie Sullivan jest w starym domu Grace z pozostałymi członkami Oddziału 53, Evanem i Megan. Podczas kąpania Sama, Cassie dowiaduje się, że jej brat nie pamięta, jak wygląda ich matka, co doprowadza ją do szału. Dowiaduje się także, że Sammy nie zna już liter alfabetu. Cassie rozmawia z Benem o Sammym. Przerywa im Evan, który mówi, że Przybysze planują wysadzić wszystkie pozostałe miasta na Ziemi. Zombie postanawia wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Filiżanki i Ringer. Bierze ze sobą Dumbo. Evan wymyśla plan pozbycia się Staku Matki i mówi o nim Cassie. Gdy wracają Ben i Ringer jest znimi jakaś kobieta. Łapie Sama i przykłada mu lufę pistoletu do skroni. Sammy ją zastrzela. Cassie jest w szoku. Słyszą odgłos helikopetera. Evan wychodzi na zewnątrz i oddaje się dobrowolnie Przybyszom. Cassie nie ufa już Ringer. Ta opowiada jej o tym, co przeszła. Razem wymyślają w jaki sposób pozbyć się Staku Matki. Cassie rozmawia z Benem i mówi mu o wszystkim, co do niego czuła. Cassie i Ringer dostają się do bazy Przybyszów, gdzie się rozdzielają. Cassie wyrusza w stronę Krainy Czarów a Ringer po kolei rozszadza poszczególne pomieszczenia. Gdy obie znajdują się w Krainie Czarów Cassie prosi Ringer by przesłała jej wszystkie zanotowane tam informacje. Cassie przeżywa szok, ale nie umiera. Staje sie ludzkością. Jest w niej siedem mliardów umysłów. Ringer zostawia ją i idzie na korytarz. Zostaje tam zaatakowana przez Evana, który został anulowany. Evan łamie Ringer kręgosłup i idze zaatakować Cassie. Cassie udaje się uciec, ale jest pewna, że zabiła Evana. Żegan się z Ringer i prosi ją by opiekowała się jej bratem. Cassie wychodzi na szczyt, ale zastaje tam całą armię uzbrojoną. Nagle wszyscy umierają. Cassie widzi Statek Matka i podchodzi do niego. Wszadza sobie do ust plombę z bombą i zabja się, niszcząc Statek Matkę. Imię Imię Cassie nadał jej ojciec. 15 lat wcześniej był w planetarium, gdzie zobaczył konstelację gwiazd Cassiopeia. Wtedy postanowił nazwać tak swoją córkę. Wygląd Cassie jest opisywana jako niska dziewczyna (około 1.60m). Jej budowa nie jest "duża". Posiada rudoblond loki. Jej twarz wyróżniają piegi. W Bezkresnym Morzu Grace łamie jej nos, co kończy się jego skrzywieniem. Dziewczynie to nie przeszkadza. Ciekawostki * Cassie jest jedyną bohaterką, która była narratorem we wszystkich trzech książkach. *Ulubiona książka Cassie to Where the Sidewalk Ends, Shel Silverstein. Mówi o tym w Piątej Fali. Evan Walker powiedział to Sammy'emu po jej śmierci w Ostatniej Gwieździe. *Cassie jako jedyna z Oddziału 53 nie miała pseudonimu. *Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony.